Across the Stars Deleted Scenes
by arosetosomeone
Summary: A series of various one shots that take place in my Across the Stars universe. The rating, title, where in the time line, and the characters in the one shot are posted after each AN. Rating varies between each one shot but since some will be M the rating will be M over all when I get to those one shots. As for now it is K.
1. Shopping Spree

AN: So begins the beginning of the deleted scenes from Across the Stars. The scenes will vary in length and in rating. I will always start each scene with the title, rating, where in the time line this would go and which characters make an appearance after my little beginning Author's Note. Thanks again so much for all the love that you gave Across the Stars. I definitely wasn't expecting it. Just a reminder you can follow astorytosomeone on tumblr and arosetosomeone on twitter for insight of what's going on with each of my fics. Thanks again and hope you enjoy! Xo

* * *

Title: Shopping Spree

Rating: K

When: After Rose gets out of the hospital

Characters: Jane, Darcy, Rose

* * *

Once Rose was checked out of the hospital, Jane and Darcy took her in and began to tell her all about their home. What was popular in movies, tv shows, and music, who was the hottest celebrity, what had happened in their Earth's history, etc. Rose was extremely grateful that most of it seemed just like her home universe. Nothing too out of the ordinary was different. Dates were a bit off with major historical events, there were a few of her favorite shows, movies, and musicians that hadn't been known here but yet there were plenty of others that she wanted to explore thanks to the extensive list both Jane and Darcy had given her. There were even some names that she recognized that showed up in Pete's World as well.

In return, Rose explained about her dimension jumping. How her cannon worked and some of the sights she had seen. She told them about traveling the stars with the Doctor but the bare minimum since it was so closely related to the reason behind her jumping. She wasn't ready to retell that story yet. The story of how she had died in her home universe. She didn't know when she would be ready to open that can of worms so the more light hearted stories would be what she told.

The next day, all three girls headed into the closest city, Jane and Darcy were going to help Rose get a complete new wardrobe. It was something like out of an 80s movie. There really should have been some kind of music montage as the girls went in and out of all different kinds of stores, trying on many different types of clothes.

Rose was glad that she no longer had to worry about dresses. It was the one thing she hated about life in Pete's World other than not being with her Doctor. She was still very much in the mindset that her clothes should be practical and easy to run in and dresses were not practical or easy to run in, especially since her mother made her wear heels with them. But she no longer had to worry about keeping up the image of being an heiress to a big company. So she kept to shorts and jeans and even a few khakis for she didn't know just how properly dressed she had to be when working for S.H.I.E.L.D or this universe's Torchwood. She grabbed tanks, tees, and blouses, as well as a couple of blazers and another leather jacket, this time in gray. While she loved the blue leather, she knew that if she kept it, it would only bring back painful memories and remind her of what she could no longer have so a new one was in order. Last on her list were shoes. She got a couple more pairs of sneakers as well as some boots.

Once the girls had practically shopped till they dropped, they piled back into Jane's car with all of their bags and headed back to their little RV. Rose was leave in the morning to meet with Fury to finalize plans about moving to London, working with Torchwood, and of course everyone's favorite, paper work.


	2. Skype Call

AN: Omg. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been in a bit of a block caused by real life. Now I'm playing how many stories can I update before I absolutely need to go to bed because I've got a fun filled one tomorrow including hanging out with a friend and a job interview so yay! This deleted scene is also going to be a shorty but they will get longer in length, promise!

* * *

Title: Skype Call

Rating: K

When: After Rose moves to London to meet the Torchwood team in the superheroes universe (which is what I've dubbed it. There's Rose's Home Universe [where she's originally from] Pete's World, and the Superheroes Universe [the universe she is currently in] )

Characters: Jane, Darcy, Rose

* * *

It had been a day since Rose had moved to London and thanks to the time differences she was able to arrive in London in the early afternoon, leaving her plenty of time to walk London's streets to familiarize herself with it. She was surprised at the similarities that it held to both her home universe. It was more similar to Pete's World and that was pretty close minus the zeppelins.

She smiled to herself. There wasn't a zeppelin in the sky and she couldn't be happier about it. She hated those silver balloons and avoided using them at all cost. They reminded her daily that she wasn't in her right universe. At least the dimension she was now stranded on didn't have them and she could allow herself to imagine that she was in her home universe. She could imagine that she and the Doctor had to pretend to not know each other on their latest saving the world mission.

Rose had just gotten back from her latest stroll and pulled up her laptop to check if she hadn't gotten any emails from Fury or the Torchwood director, Riley Lewis when a pop up screen came up indicating that she was getting a call from Jane.

She answered the video call and smiled wide when she saw her new friends, Jane and Darcy on the screen.

"Rose!" Darcy shouted.

"How's London?" Jane asked right after.

Rose giggled. "Hello to you guys too. London is pretty close to how I remember it back in my home universe. There's a few differences but I'll manage."

"That's great!" Jane replied and Darcy nodded enthusiastically in the back ground.

The blonde smiled. "I suppose. Get to see what this universe's Torchwood is all about tomorrow. Do you guys know anything about Riley Lewis?"

"Not a clue." Jane answered.

"Nada." Darcy reiterated.

Rose pouted slightly. "Bollocks."

"I'm sure you'll knock 'em off their feet. And surely if Fury has trusted one of his new employees to someone he's just met then this Riley person has got to be good." Jane reassured.

"Yeah, you think so?" Rose asked.

"Jane's totally right, Rose. Now give us a show of your fancy apartment!" Darcy suggested.

Rose giggled as she stood, bringing her laptop with her. She flipped the computer around and showed off her living room first before going into the kitchen and each of the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Her computer then dinged indicating that Rose had an email. She checked it to find that it was from Riley. She looked back at the screen in the upper right hand corner that held her two friends. "Sorry to cut our skype date short girls but I've just been sent instructions for what I need to do tomorrow so I need to go over it. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course! Good luck tomorrow Rose!" Jane exclaimed.

"You're gonna do awesome!" Darcy commented.

Rose smiled and waved. "Thanks girls. Good night."

Jane and Darcy waved back. "Good morning." They replied because it was morning where they were thanks to the time zones.

They all shared a laugh before Rose hung up and read over the file that was sent to her. Well, this is going to be fun. Rose thought to herself as she got up and made herself a cup of tea to finish out the night.


	3. Torchwood

AN: Here is the next deleted scene. It takes place in London during the time that Rose is in the hospital so she won't be making an appearance besides being talked about. I hope you enjoy this side little scene that's briefly explained in both the first and second chapters. The next one will feature Rose so don't worry, she's not gonna be gone for long. Hopefully this one is a bit longer than the previous deleted scenes.

* * *

Title: Torchwood

Rating: T (for cursing)

When: Like I said in the Author's Note, it's during the time that Rose is in the hospital, after her first talk with Fury.

Characters: Riley Lewis (Torchwood head for the super heroes universe), The Doctor, Nick Fury

* * *

There was a flair in the rift readings before suddenly everything reached zero. Riley jumped up from his chair and raced to where his tech specialist was looking at the computer screen, baffled. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know boss, should we go out and take a look for ourselves?" The tech specialist asked.

"No, we've got a few operatives out already, I'll contact them. Continue as you were." Riley ordered.

The woman nodded and Riley went back to his office and began to make a few phone calls when his screen crackles and suddenly there's a man with hair sticking up in every direction, wearing a pinstripe suit, and standing somewhere that most definitely wasn't anything that Riley had ever seen.

"Is this thing on? Is it even working?" The man started out before continuing, his eyes held this sadness to them like he hated what he was about to say or do but also knew that it had to be done. "Hello, Rose. Well, I hope I'm certainly talking to Rose. If not please give this to her." There was a pause, like he was waiting to make sure he was really talking to Rose. "Well, I guess I better explain things. I know you've been trying to make your way back here from Pete's World. Using that dimension cannon you and the Torchwood team built. Really the idea is truly brilliant and I wouldn't expect much less from you, Rose Tyler, but I'm afraid I had to shut off any way to travel through dimensions by using the void. You see there was this huge break over here and I had to seal the rift right up or the whole world would have collapsed or witnessed its entire history. So you see, I had to. I'm sorry, Rose, so, so sorry." He paused as though he had finished before looking like he remembered something. "And one last thing, Rose Tyler. Make good on that promise for me and live a fantastic life. Do that for me, Rose, please."

Riley watched the whole thing in awe. It brought up a lot of questions, like who was this Rose Tyler? She obviously knew a bit more about the world outside of Earth than they certainly did if she was able to jump through dimensions and built a dimension cannon. She apparently worked for another branch of Torchwood that he had no idea there was but then again, she apparently wasn't from this world but a completely different one. At least he had a bit more of an understanding about why the rift activity peaked before bottoming out.

The screen returned to his desk top but he noticed that he had a new file on the screen. The title read Message for Rose. It seemed like this strange man thought that Rose really hadn't seen the message and saved it to his computer somehow so that this Rose could see it.

Then his phone rang and Riley startled before recomposing himself and slowly picked up the phone. Only a select few had this number, after all. "Riley Lewis."

"Riley Lewis, my name's Nick Fury and my research shows that you run an agency called Torchwood." A deep voice came through the speakers.

Riley stood at attention. Torchwood was a highly classified and secret agency after all. Only London's government knew how to reach them. "Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"I told you my name is Nick Fury now do you run Torchwood or not because I have an agent who is determined to work for you and won't come anywhere near S.H.I.E.L.D unless she's affiliated with you first." The other man sounded exasperated.

S.H.I.E.L.D, Riley had heard about them. An American agency who thought they knew what they were doing. He also knew that they had one of the best Russian spies on their team so of course even with Torchwood's secrecy she was bound to find out one way or the other. Riley sighed. "Who is she? I only accept the best."

"Her name's Rose Tyler. She's currently in the hospital right now due to her transport system back firing on her." Fury answered.

Riley's eyes grew wide despite the other man not being able to see him. It couldn't be. This was too much of a coincidence, but he couldn't let it pass him by, he had to take her on. "I'll take her."

"Good. She'll arrive in a few days. I'll keep in touch. She'll be working as a double agent, I hope you don't mind because it's going to happen either way."

"I have a feeling things will get a bit slow around here now so that's fine by me."

"Then I'll be keeping in touch."

The phone call went dead then. Riley replaced the phone back in the receiver and leaned back into his chair, placing his hands behind his head. He couldn't wait to see what was so special about this Roes Tyler.


	4. Findings

AN: I know that it's been a while and usually I follow the time line of the story but I've just rewatched Cap 2 and well the muse started flowing so here we are. This is definitely a longer piece so I hope you enjoy!

Title: Findings

Rating: K+

Time Line: Right after the Aether has been defeated and Rose wakes up. Basically this is another way that I could have gotten to the last part of Across the Stars. This has a more of a tie in of the Winter Soldier and gives a more of a Rose and Steve interaction. Note that Loki has NOT yet revealed to Rose that he is still alive.

Characters: Steve, Rose, Sam, Loki

* * *

After Rose sent Jane and Thor back to Jane's flat, she went to go make herself a hot bath. She didn't want to look at the room across the hall. She had told Thor earlier that if he wanted he could look through Loki's belongings and take what he wanted. Loki's bedroom door now shut. She couldn't believe she did it again. Falling for an unworldly man only ending in heart break. Yet, they weren't anything official. While it may seem like such a horrible thought to have so soon, Rose is almost glad that there is no hope for their relationship to return. Everything is final and she won't spend years of her life trying to figure out how to get him back.

She wiped her eyes and began to strip. It was time to move on, pack things up and move somewhere else. Whether it be still here in London or back in the States. Just before she stepped into the tub, her phone began to ring Captain America's theme. A small smile graced her lips as she hurried back out into her room to grab her phone.

"Steve, it's so good to hear from you." She greeted.

Steve smiled. "It's good to hear your voice too, Rose. Listen, are you still working that Op for Torchwood?"

"Just finished it up. Why? What's wrong? Need me to come back?" Rose hoped that she he would say yes. She needed something to do to move on and she needed her best friend.

"Great. I could use some help. I'll tell you the full story when you get here. You don't mind living out of a suitcase for a while, do you?"

"No, not at all. Just tell me which city you want me to meet you in."

"Here in DC is fine."

"I will be there. I'll give you a call when I'm about to board my flight. See you soon, Cap." Rose smiled, despite him not being able to see her.

"See you soon, Rose."

They hung up and Rose ran back into her en suite and drained the tub. A quick, hot shower would have to suffice for now. Once she was finished, she packed her suitcase and sent an email to Riley and Jane explaining everything.

As soon as she made it to the airport she got onto the next available flight and called Steve as she made it to her gate. "I should arrive at Dulles in about eight hours."

"I'll be waiting by baggage claim then." Steve replied.

Rose quickly ended the call and boarded the plane, wondering if Steve was going to finally let her in on what he was talking about with the crack in his shield.

Eight hours later, Rose arrived in Dulles and made her way to the baggage claim. When she reached for her bag another hand grabbed it. She turned to face whoever this person was trying to take her luggage when she noticed that it was Steve. A wide smile stretched her lips as she threw herself into her friend's arms. Steve easily placed the suitcase down and caught Rose, returning the embrace. "It's so good to see you." Rose whispered as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"You as well, Rose. It's nice to have those Rose Tyler hugs again." He gave her one last squeeze before pulling back. He then noticed a look in her eye that he hadn't seen since he had met her, despite the small smile that still graced her lips it didn't exactly reach her eyes. "Rose, what happened?"

She knew she couldn't lie to Steve. They knew each other too well. Rose took a deep breath. "Loki's dead." She whispered.

At that, Steve wrapped her up in an embrace once more and Rose clung to him like he was her rock, anchoring her in her place. "I am so sorry, Rose." He whispered into her hair.

"Just don't leave me too, yeah?" She mumbled into his chest, hating how desperate and clingy she sounded. But she couldn't lose Steve too. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost another person she loved. And yes, she did love Steve, just not in the way he had hoped.

"I could never leave you, Rose Tyler. Now I know you prefer the chips back over in London but I do know a pretty good place to get some over here too." He pulled back with a small smile.

Rose returned it easily. "Chips sound good. Lead the way."

And with that, they left hand in hand to where Sam was waiting in the car for them.

"Man, you have to teach me your secret. You keep showing up with some beautiful ladies and here I am just the not so needed wing man." Sam commented as Rose and Steve climbed into the car.

Rose giggled as Steve just smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, just going to have to keep that secret to myself. Sam Wilson, this is Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Rose smiled.

"You too, Rose." With that he pulled out of the parking spot and drove to the place Steve promised Rose they would stop to eat.

On the drive there, Steve debriefed Rose on everything that had happened. HYDRA being in S.H.I.E.L.D, Bucky being the Winter Soldier, how they're now trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D, how Fury can now be reached, and what Natasha is now up to. Rose listened to everything that he had to say while reading over the files he had given her. "Well, it looks like you were pretty busy yourself." She commented once he was done.

"Yeah. What exactly happened in Greenwich?"

Then it was Rose's turn to explain all that happened to her. How she went to Asgard, the Dark Elves, the Aether, and she even told about how she defeated Malikith with the Bad Wolf."

At this information, Steve turned around in his seat and looked over her to make sure that she was okay. "You need anything?"

Rose shook her head. "These chips you've promised me should be just fine. I've slept enough. Trust me." She had left out how she had fallen unconscious for a day.

A few of months later, the trio was driving out to Colorado following a lead that the Winter Soldier was there. It led to a factory that was heavily guarded by HYDRA agents. After Bucky was found after the fight on the helicarrier with Steve, HYDRA erased his memories once again and he was once more the Winter Soldier.

When they had made it into the factory grounds, they split up. Rose and Steve had somehow met back up as Rose had followed a HYDRA agent to where Steve had found the holding cell for the Winter Soldier. After knocking out the agent she was following they used his finger prints to get into the holding cell.

Steve and Rose snuck inside, dragging the body inside with them. Steve helped Rose heft the body up as Rose tied him to a chair. As soon as they made sure that the agent was secure they scouted out the room, to see if there was anything left behind that could tell them what HYDRA was planning next.

They didn't realize that the agent they had tied up was now gone.

Loki had been watching over Rose ever since Thor had come to Odin and explained about how the time traveler used Bad Wolf to defeat Malikith. Loki was rather irked that his brother would let her do such a thing when he had promised he would keep her safe. While watching over Rose, he noticed how easily it seemed that she had moved on from him and how close she and the super soldier had gotten again. He felt as though he had been used yet again but he had to remember what the Bad Wolf told him what seems like a life time ago and that Rose didn't remember any of those encounters.

While he was looking on as Rose and Steve worked together he grew jealous of the lack of personal space they seemed to share and the brushes of skin as their fingers met together when looking over papers or maps. He especially didn't like how close Steve seemed to hold her when they hugged whether it be a normal hug shared between friends or a hug they shared after they nearly escaped from an exploded HYDRYA base.

So when he saw that they were headed to Colorado, he made his way to Earth and disguised himself as a HYDRA agent.

The HYDRA agent he disguised himself as, just so happened to be the one that Rose followed.

When he came to, he got rid of the ties and went to go behind Rose, who was looking over Steve's shoulder to see if she could piece together any new information. It was a risky move with Steve so close by but he had to try it anyway.

He placed a hand over her mouth and wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. Rose struggled to get away from the man holding her and found a way to use enough force to reach up and kick the back of Steve's chair.

Steve whirled around, wondering why Rose would do such a thing when they were trying to find out new information when he saw Rose struggling against the agent. "Put her down, son. She's more dangerous than you can imagine. You don't want to wake the wolf."

The agent just chuckled. "You'll find, Cap, that I know exactly what to do in order to keep the wolf asleep."

Rose's eyes widened when she felt the Bad Wolf sing a calming song as it mingled with the agent's mind. The Bad Wolf recognized who was holding her captive and she couldn't understand why.

"Let her go, soldier, she'll be of no use to you and HYDRA's plans. She'll always go against you." Steve tried to reason. He couldn't do anything with Rose acting as a human shield.

Loki had had enough of playing around. He figured that once Rose knew that she wasn't truly being attacked that she would leave the super soldier behind and come with him back to Asgard. The mischievous god, changed back to his true form, causing the arms around Rose to sparkle with gold dust. Rose recognized the magic happening around her and she was able to use his momentary distraction to get away from his grip.

Steve moved to step slightly in front of her as Rose looked on with wide, curious eyes. She couldn't believe it. Loki was dead. She held him in her arms and she had felt no pulse.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, your super soldier is still so protective over you, Rose." Loki commented as he and Steve locked in on a glaring contest.

"How?" Was all Rose could say.

"I had some other things to take care of that I will tell you once we are no longer in company." Loki replied.

"I want answers now. I thought you were dead, Loki…" Rose trailed off as all of her emotions began to come to light.

"And you went running right back to soldier boy, here as soon as you woke up." Loki growled.

"I called her to ask for her help." Steve stepped in as he felt Rose reach for his hand before she took it away. She had to be conflicted. They had gotten to where they were before Loki came through the tesseract again. He knew that she was looking for that hand to hold that she always talks about and he wished that she wasn't so conflicted that she wouldn't decide last minute to take her hand away.

The movement between the two didn't go unrecognized by Loki. He growled. "And these past few months have meant nothing then. Just the Captain and the Bad Wolf being partners, friends, no emotions involved whatsoever."

This time Rose did take Steve's hand. She needed strength so she could fight back against her assumed dead lover. In her emotional state she felt as though she couldn't do it without some help. "I thought you were dead, Loki! I never thought I would see you again so when Steve called to ask for my help, I knew that this was my next assignment to throw myself into so I could cope and move on. Steve did it once for me before when I was still trying to find out what I was supposed to do in a new world and he was doing it for me again when my heart was ripped out yet again. Do you really think so low of me that you would think that I would wallow about waiting for you to show up again? I did that once before and look where it got me! I couldn't go back to being that girl again. I knew I had to pick up the pieces and move on and that's exactly what I was trying to do."

Steve squeezed her hand to which Rose looked up and smiled gratefully up at him. He returned it with a reassuring smile of his own.

As Rose's angry words washed over him, he just looked at her in awe. It was like he was seeing her again for the first time. There was his feisty blonde who wouldn't let anyone walk over her. There was his Bad Wolf, his future queen if she still so desired to be with him.

Seeing his demeanor change, Rose let go of Steve's hand. Of course she still loved Loki. It was like how she still loved the Doctor, but instead of the passion behind the love dwindling it remained the same for Loki. That's when she noticed the word Bad Wolf above Loki's head and she knew that that is where she belonged.

Rose took a step out from behind Steve and walked in between the two men, who both gave her questioning looks. She then turned to look at Steve. "I know you might think I'm insane, and maybe I am just the tiniest bit but maybe this is my second chance. I got my second chance with you and we're at the same place we were when I left for London. It's not that I don't love you, Steve, I just don't think I'm the right one for you." She then stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She took a step back and turned towards Loki right as the Bad Wolf began to take over her. She raised her hand and brought out the words Bad Wolf. "These words have always told me where I should be. As a thank you and a I'm not abandoning you gift of sorts, Steve Rogers these words will now help you find your friend." She waved her hand and the letters scattered. Rose turned back to Steve, still glowing that golden color. "Follow these words and you will find what you are looking for. You took good care of her and I know that you will always be in her heart."

The Bad Wolf went away and caused Rose to stumble back, Loki easily catching her. She looked up at the green eyed man, and raised a hand to caress his cheek. "There's a lot that needs to be talked about but I've got a promise to keep."

Loki smiled wide before kissing her palm. He couldn't be happier.

"You better take care of her." Steve spoke up.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Loki asked, not entirely amused.

"No, that's not really my style but I know a few people who would gladly do it for me." Steve replied.

"You have my word then." Loki bowed his head.

Rose stepped away from Loki and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. He returned the embrace, lifting her slightly off the ground, holding her tight. "I'm going to miss these hugs, you know." He teased.

"I'll make sure to stay in touch." Rose replied.

Steve set her down and returned the kiss to her cheek. "Be safe, Rose Tyler and if you ever need me, you'll know where to find me."

"Be safe, Steve." Rose replied, caressing his cheek for a moment before turning around to Loki.

The Norse God, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. "Hold on. We're not going via the bifrost."

And soon Steve was left with nothing but an empty space where his friend and her lover were once standing. He smiled sadly to himself before he grabbed the papers they had found before everything happened. He had a mission to complete.


	5. Recognition

AN: I know it's been a really long time since I've updated these but you get Loki's POV so that's a plus isn't it? I went through my ideas for these and took out the ones that I thought were really filler-y. So for future reference when I'm done with these out takes (which won't be for a while now) and I didn't cover something you didn't see, feel free to let me know! This is once again out of order of the time line, which I'm thinking I might just wind up doing from now on. Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

Title: Recognition

Rating: K

Time Line: This is set in Bad Wolf Meet the Avengers section of Across the Stars. It's right after Steve, Tony, Rose, and Natasha kidnap Loki in Germany before Thor makes his appearance. This is also a tie in with the prequel I wrote for this story called Before She Knows so if you haven't read that yet then go read that first so this out take makes a little bit more sense.

Characters: Rose and Loki with slight mentions of Tony, Steve, and Natasha

* * *

She didn't remember me. The blonde woman who was talking to the super soldier and the action figure didn't remember me. She should. As soon as we locked eyes there should have been a look of recognition. This was Rose Tyler, was it not, the girl that my guardian remained in? She was talking to them about me and yet she was not defending me. Wasn't she supposed to know everything? Wasn't the Bad Wolf supposed to know all that happened, past, present and future?

She looked at me with curiosity, like she was trying to find out what I was up to, what my plan was and yet that was the only look I received. When we locked eyes, she didn't remain, she returned to look at the two men she was talking with. She didn't excuse herself to come and reassure me. I had been to what I am sure was hell and yet she didn't know. She didn't come to tell me that everything was going to be okay and that whatever I had been through with Thanos was over now and she would let nothing harm me ever again.

She wasn't glowing either. Yes whenever she smiled she glowed but not in the way that I knew. She didn't have a gold aura around her like I was used to. Who was this woman and what had she done to my Wolf?

I fought the urge to pull her to me and to shake some sense into her. I wanted to test if maybe if we touched she would remember. I wanted to get her away from the two men she was standing in the middle of. She was mine and those two men were too close to her for my liking. So instead I just stared. Stared and wondered where my future queen had gone. I thought for certain that the Bad Wolf would make Rose Tyler remember by now. I was in her presence when she first entered into this world but that obviously wasn't the case.

"Bad Wolf." I whispered, too curious to not keep quiet. I had to know if she would respond. She did, ever so briefly she glanced my way and then lightening flashed and there was a thunderous boom. Of course my brother would ruin my moment to figure out if she really did remember me.


	6. She's Worthy

Title: She's Worthy  
Rating: K  
When: Before Rose officially becomes a SHIELD agent  
Characters: Natasha, Fury, mentions Rose

"So glad you could make it Agent Romanoff. I know you've been rather busy lately." Fury said as Natasha entered his office.

"I'm only that way because of you, ya know." She quipped as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Do you have everything that you need?" He asked her.

"More than enough, sir. I'm ready to make a full report." She replied.

"So then tell me, is Rose Tyler ready to become a SHIELD agent?" He asked. Despite Rose agreeing to work for SHIELD, he still needed to know if she was in fact all that she was cracked out to be. So while she was at Torchwood he had Natasha work with her on a few missions to see if she was ready to be fully integrated into SHIELD.

The first mission Fury sent Natasha on was when Torchwood was dealing with a Zulu that had slipped through the rift. Fury had wanted to see if Rose was as good with aliens as she said she was. So off Natasha went to London to help.

All was going well until the Zulu managed to escape the first trap Torchwood had set. Rose was quick on her feet and soon redirected her team to track it. Figuring that Fury was seeing how Rose was doing and if in fact the blonde was true to her word, used Natasha in her plan of trapping the lizard cat. They eventually caught the Zulu, blocking it in, in an alley way using the Torchwood SUV and the net that they used to bring the creature in. After a celebratory drink, Natasha flew back to New York and wrote up her evaluation.

The second time that Natasha and Rose worked together was for SHIELD. Rose was borrowed from her Torchwood team and went undercover for a few months with the red head to gain access to some intel for a potential partnership SHIELD was planning on setting up. The pair grew closer and realized just how well they worked together. Once all was turned in the pair went their separate ways and wouldn't see each other again until months later when Rose officially became an agent for SHIELD.

"She seems as though she easily make the transition and be a great addition to the team." Fury said after Natasha retold all that she had learned from watching Rose. "Do you think you need to gather any further data or is she ready?"

"She's ready, sir. She's a fast learner and pretty clever. If you're worried about her transitioning I know my apartment near Stark's building is going to be open soon since you want me at a different location now." Natasha replied.

"I think I might just do that. I'll make the arrangements and call her tomorrow. You're free to go now Romanoff." Fury said as he focused in on the file on Rose.

Natasha rose from her seat and walked out of the office with a small smile on her face. She was glad that there was going to be a bit more of a feminine touch around the SHIELD offices and she couldn't have asked for a better addition.


	7. About Jane

Title: About Jane  
Rating: K  
When: In between Chapters 4 and 5  
Characters: Rose, Thor, mentions Jane

"I was told you were the person to talk to about Jane's wellbeing." Thor said as he approached Rose, who was looking out at the clouds.

"And you must be the one she was trying to build a teleport for." Rose replied.

"What?" Thor asked. "You already know who I am?"

"For the most part. Jane was the one that helped me first adjust to this world." Rose explained.

Thor looked down at Rose with a shocked expression. "You are not from Earth?"

"Technically speaking no. I'm from a different Earth in a completely different dimension."

"Fascinating."

"Thanks, I guess. Word of wise, once this is all over you should go see her. She misses you and I can tell you miss her too. I got Fury to relocate her and her team to London so she's safe."

"Thank you." Thor smiled down at her.

"No problem. Now let's go figure out where your brother hid the tesseract, yeah?" She asked as she slowly walked backwards to head back to the lab.

"You are right. I will see what I can do while you help Banner and Stark."

Rose nodded with a smile and a small wave before heading back to the labs where she walked in on Tony and Steve arguing.


	8. Tony to the Rescue

Title: Tony to the Rescue  
Rating: K  
When: Chapter 6  
Characters: Rose and Tony

"Has anyone even tested to see if Rose still has her ear piece in? Anyone tried to communicate with our wolfie?" Tony asked as he flew into New York.

The silence from his other team mates gave him his answer. They had not.

"Iron Man to Bad Wolf. Come in Wolfie." He said over the shared communication system.

Rose had to keep her smile hidden as she was carried into the Stark Tower away from her friends like Loki had ordered. Once she was alone, she replied. "I'm here. A bit tied up, all limbs working, in Pepper's office if anyone wants to play hero."

"Glad for you to finally join us Agent Tyler," Tony quipped. "Is there any way you can get to a lower floor so I can come get you?"

Rose rolled to her back and swung her feet so she could jump up. "Yeah, meet you in the lab?"

"Perfect. See you there, Wolfie." Tony replied as he flew around to go into his lab. "Sneaking into my own house, who would have thought." He muttered to himself.

Rose made her way out of the office and over to the elevator where she toed the down button. Once the elevator arrived she stepped in, once again toeing her desired floor. When she finally made it down to the lab, Tony had already made it there. As soon as he saw her, he lifted his face mask and retracted his metal gloves as he untied her.

"You can thank me later. For now I think the hover board would be quite useful." Tony replied as he returned to his full Iron Man armor.

A door opened and the shelf that the board was on slid out. Rose ran over and grabbed the board, activating it before hopping on. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Try to keep up." And off Tony flew to head back out to the streets of New York with Rose not too far behind him.


End file.
